


耶和華和撒旦

by LillianSoda1152



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianSoda1152/pseuds/LillianSoda1152
Summary: 如果他重新開始能不能像今天這樣和他死在同一個地方?答案是否，因為耶和華和撒旦從來沒有意見一致。
Relationships: Dr. Alto Clef/Dr. Benjamin Kondraki
Kudos: 2





	耶和華和撒旦

當一切走向終焉時他還在不在我身邊?

身上鮮血淋漓，他用盡全力擠壓自己的肌肉來移動，這個問題的答案是在。

「還活著嗎?」

空蕩的迴響著沒人回答的問題，他忍住不要讓眼眶裡的淚水和鮮血攪和在一起，這個問題的答案是沒有。

幾隻蝴蝶在他的身旁悽悽的飛舞，勾勒著他的輪廓和思想，他用無聲的吶喊呼喚他的姓名，問他到底愛不愛。

這個問題的答案是愛。

硝煙和鮮血鞣和，螢光綠的光點和總會消失的時間線碎成玻璃渣，像雪一樣的粉末細膩的撒在他的心上。

如果他重新開始能不能像今天這樣和他死在同一個地方?

答案是否，因為耶和華和撒旦從來沒有意見一致。

於是他放縱自己的身體，就這樣他躺在那片被彼岸染紅的草地上。

那頭蜥蜴也要默哀，因為這世界又要重來。

「重新再來。」

再來一次痛苦，再來一次別離。

這是撒旦的詛咒嗎?他不曉得。

於是他給那應該信奉耶和華的人一個深情的吻。

然後闔上雙眼。

看著眼前的虛幻他不禁嘆了口氣，但那些從來不是他編造出來的謊。

然後張開雙眼。

耶和華和撒旦永遠意見不一致。

**Author's Note:**

> 這是一篇靈感文，歡迎用各種角度去看。  
> 不過剛剛學會這種寫法，試個水溫。


End file.
